Oriana Thomson
Oriana Thomson (オリアナ＝トムソン Oriana Tomuson) is a character introduced in the Toaru Majutsu no Index ''series. She's a mercenary from the United Kingdom and serves as a field agent for the Roman Orthodox Church and originally appeared as minor antagonist. After being defeated by Touma, she is captured by the English Puritan Church and is sent to jail but is later on released and is redeemed following her defection to the Anglican Church and Necessarius. She becomes a member of both organizations to help protect people from the rising tensions between Academy City and the Roman Orthodox Church. Appearance Oriana is a tall and beautiful young adult woman. She has long blond hair and blue eyes with her hair covering her right eye although it can be seen on some occasions. She's first seen wearing a grey jacket and pants with the jacket exposing her lower body and the upper and lower tips of her breasts but later on wears an organge gypsy skirt and a dark purple cloth over her chest as her current clothing. Oriana's most notable features are her large breasts which have many men and boys glaring at her. Personality Oriana is a femme fatale as she always uses her attractive looks to seduce males all around her to her advantage. She is seen using them as human shields often to form a crowd to distract her opponents and loose them in a chase. She appears to be dedicated to protecting people as she never harms them and tries to single them out from enemy magicians and she even regreted harming Aisa Himegami when she was confused her for a powerful magician from Necessarius. Oriana appears to be very playful as she is seen teasing Touma the first time they meet with wanting him to kiss her and acts like an older sister. Chronology Background Oriana Thomson was born and raised in the United Kingdom where she and her family had been Christian all her life. She was devout to her faith and was at one point in time a nun and her uniform resembled that of a Roman Catholic. She then became a mercenary at some point in time and earns the title of Route Disturb and she becomes a top courier in the magic world. She then becomes dedicated to protecting the weak and people in general and she ends up becoming a member of the Roman Orthodox Church serving as the Roman Church's field agent. Daihasei Fesitval Arc Oriana Thomson first appears during the Daihasei Fesitval in Academy City where she is sent by the Roman Church to set up the Croce di Pietro in Academy City and is placed under the orders and supervision of Lidvia Lorenzetti. She navigates herself through the city when Oriana runs into Touma Kamijou who is looking for her but both of them are unaware of their true objectives. Oriana then begins to tease Touma after she seduces him with her attractive appearance when he's pulled away by his classmate Seiri Fukiyose. Powers and Abilities '''Shorthand:'Oriana Thomson uses a technique called a Shorthand (速記原典ショートハンド Sokki Genten (Shōtohando)?, lit. "Shorthand Original"), in which she mixes the symbols and the colors of the four elements in Western magic.The use of the incompatible colors allows for a reaction that Oriana can use as an attack, though not only that, but complex spells such a Counter Spell as well. This is because she used a "shorthand" (her cursive writing on the flashcard) of instructions on the flashcard along with the incompatible colors and symbols, like a mini original grimoire. However, it is imperfect and unlike an original grimoire is destroyed when the spell activates. According to Tsuchimikado Motoharu, unlike grimoires, Oriana's Shorthands' purpose is not to pass on the techniques and knowledge for future generations, but to destroy the Shorthand instantly when needed. Moreover, unlike original grimoires that corrupt its readers, because of the scribbled writing of Oriana, no knowledge can be passed on. Oriana used her Shorthand instead of focusing on a particular element in order to circumvent enemies from reading her magic and making a defensive spell to counter it. Her various combinations are made through the use of the incompatible colors and names as well as the usage of angles which have laws for each of them based on Western Astrology, where there each relationship between the planets and the constellations have different functions due to different angles. Because Oriana uses page numbers on each flashcard to identify them, she cannot reuse the same spell again. This is to take advantage of the fact that her Shorthand grimoires will lose control and self-destruct because it won't stabilize. Each new "grimoire" creates a new spell. However, because of their imperfection, the most each "grimoire" can last is one hour, if it's fast, it will self-destruct in a few seconds. Known Combinations *'Silent Coin (表裏の騒静サイレントコイン Hyōri no Sōsei (Sairento Koin), lit. "Two Sides of Chaos and Calm"):' It is a spell that absorbed the mentality "to chase after her" from her pursuers. It is useless when one is facing her in a conversation, but by turning her back on the party, the other party would feel that "there's no reason to call her; I'll talk to her next time," and not call out to her. It was a spell that use the Repel bystander spell and expanded on it. While the spell is working, even if Oriana was holding a fireball or anything in her hand, nobody would want to "call her". *'Water Symbol:' Communication spell: It is an unnamed communication spell used by Oriana to communicate with Lidvia Lorenzetti for the first time since infiltrating Academy City. The flash card transmits a voice that was so soft it didn't seem to vibrate at all. *'Soil Symbol:' Allows for a 5 meter wall of earth to move like a tsunami towards the target. It is apparently made out of provisional material made like ectoplasm, and can be destroyed by the Imagine Breaker. When negated by Touma, The wall seemed to have dissolved in the air, and there didn't seem to be any changes. The asphalt ground returned to its original state as well. *'Wind Symbol: Counter Spell:' Using her Shorthand Original in an area, she can analyze a target's magic and is able to use it against them. Another Shorthand Original is required for her as a magic circle that automatically counterattacks the target when they try to use magic, which causes great pain to the target. The spell also reacts to touch, and counterattacks whoever touches the magic circle, or in this case, the Shorthand Original where it is written, as what happened to Fukiyose Seiri. *'Wind Symbol:' Summons a misty tornado filled with moisture. The moisture, when used on flames, will not evaporate but takes away anything flammable, and prevent the flames from spreading. *'Fire Symbol:' Using the color of blue on the word "fire," it removes the fire element that signifies rebirth and regeneration. It uses the medium of sound to enter a person's ears, and render a person unconscious if he's injured enough. When triggered, the already injured target will come upon severe pain. The spell is able to regenerate even if it is negated by the Imagine Breaker as long as the target remains injured.21 The spell wears off after 20 minutes. *'Wind Symbol:' 50 centimeter thick 3 meter tall walls of ice appear between Oriana and the target. It is used not only as a barrier but also to refract light and cause an enemy to misjudge's Oriana position. *Shadow Sword (影剣 Kage Tsurugi): Produces a dark sword in Oriana's hand. It can be reshaped to any length. It is used to stab the opponent's shadow, which then explodes. *'Wind Symbol: Blade Crater (明色の切断斧ブレードクレーター Meishoku no Setsudan Ono (Burēdo Kurētā), lit. "Bright-colored Severing Axe"):' Angling the 577th piece of paper out of the total number of papers of at 0 degree conjunction using the Wind Symbol colored red, she is able to create a circle on the ground a meter in radius with her in the middle. Outside of the circle, there are patterns similar to those of tree branches or capillaries, and apparently extends in all directions. The spell is set up the moment Oriana bites on the paper, and activates after she lets go of it. With Oriana at the center, the power is transferred to the patterns, and vacuum blades start swinging from them. The vacuum blades sway from down to up, and the total number of strikes is 208. Things that are in the way of the patterns are cut down. There are safety zones that Oriana can set up when she uses it. *'Drop Rest (昏睡の風ドロップレスト Konsui no Kaze (Doroppu Resuto), lit. "Lethargic Wind"):' Written in yellow color, the spell looks like a compressed air gun, and when it hits the target directly, turns their consciousness inside out. The attack intends to knock out the target without hurting them. In the anime adaptation, the spell looks like a dark purple cyclone. *'Earth Symbol:' A powerful spell that apparently explodes the target's blood from their veins, affecting the person from the collarbone to the top of the navel. Himegami Aisa becomes the unlucky recipient of this attack after a case of mistaken identity. *'People-clearing field:' Oriana uses an unknown mix of element and color to create a people-clearing field, which would force people away from the area where the spell is used. *'Fire Symbol:' It creates an explosion of flame. *All of Symbol: Oriana uses up all of her Shorthand Original flashcards. Here, the word All of Symbol appears on the flashcard and Oriana chants a spell: "Using all my talents—release all the souls and destroy the enemy ahead!" The flashcards then creates a pure white explosion, which then forms onto Oriana's right arm. As she finishes her chant, Oriana pulls her right arm back, and swings it down, throwing the white explosion towards its target. There’s no definite shape, and this contraption will often change into random shapes. With its movements, the air that touches the light is sucked in at an extremely fast speed. It is unknown which one is distorted, the light or the gravity, as the scene in front suddenly changes. It is like a black hole, all the matter that touches the light is sucked in and crushed by the pressure. When it was negated by the Imagine Breaker, the pure white light breaks apart, and the compressed objects that were in the light are released explosively. *'Traps:' Oriana can set up multiple magical traps, like blue and white explosions that create similarly colored flame pillars, earth bullets as big as baseballs that become sharp and edgy as they approach the enemy, explosion that sends out a yellow flame, high pressure wind that cuts like a scalpel and blocks of ice that fall on top of the enemy. *'Other Spells:' Oriana has used other Shorthand combinations, like a slicing gust of wind, super-thin stone blades, gust of wind that appears behind an enemy and pushes them forward, steam that erupts from the ground to toss the enemy into the air, a gust of wind that surrounds her and carries her off like a mini-tornado, projecting her voice far away, a communication spell that translates the words of a person into orange lines of text, a communication spell that uses a flashcard like an earpiece, a spell that summons thick ropes around her arms to form a net that creates sharp gusts of wind when swung, release an intangible force to push the enemy, and array of white light bullets as large as basketballs, create a giant mallet a meter thick that breaks apart to create a storm of billions of shrapnel, a special anti-Saint spell, a communication spell that allows the exchange of thoughts, a communication spell that displays words on the surface of her retina like words moving down a screen, a spell that surrounds Oriana with a blue and white light before sending an invisible wall of pressure that also rips up the ground for an earth tsunami, a water ball the size of a basketball that appears on Oriana's right hand and allows her to wrap the water around things like flames or even a person to drown them, a spell where Oriana punches an enemy with a flashcard on her hand and an exlosion can be heard that knocks them to the ground, a blue flame wall that surrounds an enemy, an asphalt road spike, a softball-sized glass ball that is thrown as a projectile, a spell that throws a small white sphere of light, an ice sword capable of blocking Stiyl Magnus' flame sword that can be redirected mid-swing by manipulating the ice, an ice ball the size of a soccer ball that explodes to rain down shrapnel and a blade of wind several dozen meters long. Other Abilities Oriana has experience when it comes to melee combat, utilizing seductive and suggestive "stances", which, coupled with her already distractingly attractive appearance, results in a strike-grapple-and-counter style that robs her male opponents of any and all concentration. This, in combination with her magical prowess allowed her to defeat Tsuchimikado Motoharu— a vicious hand-to-hand combatant in his own right (though weakened at the time due to using magic)— in a one-on-one fight, as well as simultaneously fighting Kamijou Touma and Stiyl Magnus to a standstill. Touma himself recalls in the seventeenth novel that she had astounding combat capabilities and was able to retain the upper hand in fighting him and his two allies depite ultimately failing in her objective. When Oriana parts ways with Touma to assist Sherry Cromwell in defeating the Knights of England, it is noted that while she is an excellent courier and escape artist she is not suited in fighting long, drawn-out battles—specifically against the eight fully equipped knights that were battling Cromwell. Gallery Toaru Majutsu no Index II E13 04m 33s.jpg Toaru Majutsu no Index II E10 05m 31s.jpg Index Sexy Oriana.jpg Jacqueline Harper 1.jpg Index v09 001.jpg Snapshot20101127130036.jpg Oriana Thomson.png Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Female Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Military Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Magic Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Trickster Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index Villains